Inlet guide vanes have been used in the inlet orifice of blowers of the BI type to achieve volume control in air conditioning systems. However, for these applications it has not been considered desirable to use inlet vanes on FC fans. The inlet ring also offers insufficient space to locate the vane for efficient control.